Users may seek to share a wide range of information via a network. For example, users may desire to share photos, applications, communications and so forth. Because the users often desire secure exchange of information, security protocols for exchange of information between users have been developed.
A traditional technique is to utilize a Certificate Authority to issue a certificate to users. The respective certificates of each user may be used with standard techniques to establish secure transactions between the users. For example, security support protocols such as Secure Channel (Schannel) which implements Transport Layer Security (TLS) and Secure Socket Layer (SSL) may utilize the respective certificates of users to establish an authenticated secure session.
However, as the number of users desiring secure exchange options has increased, so has the burden on Certificate Authorities which provide and maintain certifications. Numerous transactions which add to network traffic are required to issue, provision, maintain and revoke certifications even to the point where failures may be encountered due to overburdening of a Certificate Authority. This may disrupt users attempting to engage in secure exchange of information using the Certificate Authority. Therefore, this technique may result in user frustration and is burdensome not only to the user, but also the network and computing resources utilized to provide certifications.